


Player 3

by RoseNox98



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rin walks in on them, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Came home to hear my roommate having really loud sex and burst into their room saying 'Player 3 had entered the game' as a joke but I somehow got involved how did this happen" </p><p>Or,</p><p>the one where Rin got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainTripod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTripod/gifts).



When Rin and Sousuke decided to go to college in Tokyo, Rin had been excited to live with with his best friend.

When he came home a few months into the school year and found a tie on the door to their apartment, he didn't think anything of it.

Sousuke had been talking on the phone a lot, and going out most nights. It was only a matter of time before he got lucky.

So Rin just threw his bag over his shoulder and went to the pool on campus.

When it happened again two days later, Rin rolled his eyes, and went to the library, thinking of ways that he could rib Sousuke about it over dinner.

It kept happening for nearly a month, almost everyday, so when Rin came home for the tenth day in a row without any sign that Sousuke was busy, he figured that whoever Sousuke had been with must have broken it off.

Which was why four days later he didn't think twice about walking into their shared apartment.

As soon as he closed the door Rin heard a loud thumping coming from Sousuke's room, and he was about to ask if he needed help moving stuff when he heard a loud moan.

"Fuck, yeah," he heard Sousuke's voice yell, and the thumping got louder.

Dropping his bag to the floor, Rin decided it was time to meet this chick.

If he had stopped to think about it for a second he would have turned and left the house, but Rin liked to do things spur of the moment, consequences be damned.

Before he really knew what he was doing, he pushed open the door to Sousuke's room.

"Player Three has entered the game!" he announced loudly.

Sousuke's head snapped up so fast it looked like it hurt, eyes wide.

Though his shock was nothing compared to Rin's.

His eyes went wide at the sight of Sousuke, bent over on his knees, and the very familiar back of Tachibana Makoto.

Who, Rin realized, had been pounding into Sousuke like a madman seconds before.

Makoto started to pull out, face bright red and looking very much like a kid who got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Which Rin supposed he kind of did.

The silence was broken by Sousuke's voice.

"Makoto I swear if you fucking stop I'll never let you fuck me again."

He punctuated that by shoving his hips back, making Makoto curse under his breath as he sunk into him again.

Apparently Sousuke was a power bottom.

Who knew?

Rin should have just left the room then, should've just turned around and left.

But he was rock hard in his jeans and Sousuke was staring right at him as Makoto started moving again, making Sousuke's fingers curl tighter in the sheets.

"Fucking hell, Rin, don't just watch. Close the door and get over here."

Rin did as he was told without a second thought.

As he got closer to Sousuke's side he caught sight of what Makoto was packing and Holy fucking shit no wonder they called him a killer whale.

Makoto looked at Rin, the normal dopey soft set to his eyes replaced by something hot and possessive.

His hand pressed down between Sousuke's shoulder blades and the former butterfly swimming sunk to the bed.

The message was clear to Rin. Mine, hands off.

Rin hoped he could change that.

He gave a particularly hard thrust, making Sousuke fail to muffle a scream, and looked up at Rin.

"If you're going to be in here at least make yourself useful and shut him up. The whole building will hear if he keeps that up."

He looked at Sousuke to make sure it was okay, and when his friend gasped out a yes, Rin pulled his shirt off and got on the bed, kneeling in front of Sousuke.

Makoto eased his hold so Sousuke could push himself up onto his hands and knees, face level with Rin's groin.

"If either one of you is unsure about this let me know now," Rin said, hands hovering over his belt.

"I'm sure," Makoto huffed, turning those lust dark eyes onto Rin.

"I would have told you to fuck off the second you walked in the room if I didn't want you," Sousuke bluntly.

"Are you okay with this?" Makoto asked, eyes fixed on Rin.

"Hell yes," Rin breathed out.

Makoto nodded, and made a hand motion that clearly said get on with it.

Well, okay then.

Rin undid his belt, nearly groaning when Sousuke fucking licked his lips.

The little breathy moans they both kept letting out was doing nothing to help him feel like he wasn't about to cum in his pants.

As soon as Rin pushed his jeans down his thighs Sousuke leaned in, mouthing at him through the tight black fabric of his underwear.

Makoto groaned at the sight, pace slowing a little but each push in staying hard enough to jolt Sousuke's body.

Rin clenched his jaw shut, head tipped back, pushing his hips out a little.

Sousuke nipped at his waistband.

"A little help?" he asked, voice pitched low.

Rin blinked at him for a second before he understood what he meant, hands moving to push his underwear down.

Makoto looked over Sousuke's shoulder, humming his approval, and Rin flushed.

Sousuke just smirked up at him and before Rin could figure out why he looked so smug, he leaned in, taking Rin to the root with ease.

Rin almost had a heart attack.

Or maybe he did, and the tight, wet heat of Sousuke's throat was actually heaven.

"Fuck," Rin cursed when Sousuke pulled back, suction tight, only to take him in again.

He tried not to think about how his best friend had gotten so good at that, then caught sight of the monster that Tachibana kept hidden in his pants and figured that he already knew.

Rin lifted a hand to Sousuke's head, then stopped, looking up at Makoto.

Tachibana nodded, biting at his lip, eyes dropping back down to where Sousuke was bobbing his head, sucking Rin's cock like a fucking pro.

"Pull his hair, he likes that," Makoto offered, running a hand down Sousuke's back lovingly.

Rin twisted his fingers in his hair, giving an experimental tug, and Sousuke moaned around him, teal eyes flicking up to watch him.

Rin tipped his head back with a deep groan and pushed farther into Sousuke's mouth.

When his friend made a pleased sound around his and let his throat go slack, Rin didn't hold back, meeting Makoto's eyes as he fucked Sousuke's mouth.

Makoto hunched down over Sousuke's back, pressing biting kisses along his spine, and moved a hand underneath him.

Sousuke's back bowed down and he groaned around Rin as he started to shake, and Makoto tipped his head back with a deep groan, letting go.

It one of the hottest things Rin had ever seen, and he felt the tight coil that had been building in his gut snap too soon.

He tried to pull back but Sousuke's hand on his hip stopped him, and Rin had to close his eyes when he felt his friend swallow around him.

When he stopped shaking Rin opened his eyes, holding a hand out for Makoto.

He cocked his head, confused, but gave Rin a high five anyway.

Sousuke pulled off Rin and sent a glare over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"I can't believe you just fucking Eiffel Towered me."

His voice was fucking wreaked, sounding like he'd been gurgling glass.

"Sorry, Sou," Makoto mumbled, pulling out and holding his arms open.

Sousuke flushed darkly, but went and snuggled up to Makoto anyway, smiling when he got a kiss on the lips in return.

Rin felt out of place watching the intimate exchange.

Then Makoto held out an arm for him, too, and he moved forward, slotting into place beside them.

"So, Are you okay with this?" Sousuke asked Rin a few minutes into their three-way snuggle session, teal eyes actually looking a little worried. 

Rin huffed out a laugh. "With you two dating or about what just happened?"

At his friend's look Rin got serious. "Sou, even if I wasn't bi you know I would be okay with this, right?" 

Rin smiled. "As for what just happened, you two have been on my Would Bang If Asked list since I realized I was into guys."

Makoto pressed a kiss to Sousuke's hair. "I told you it would be okay, didn't I Sou?"

Rolling his eyes, Sousuke tipped his head back to press a kiss to Makoto's lips.

"Of course you did."

Rin smiled at the exchange, wondering what this made the three of them now. It was clear from the way Sousuke and Makoto were looking at each other that they were in love, and he selfishly wondered if there was room for him.

When Sousuke gave Makoto another kiss, then gave Rin a lingering one, he supposed that he had his answer.


End file.
